


No Secrets

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (Implied Past) Child Abuse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have no secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Knows Danny

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written before ep 1x2 aired; we didn't know much about Steve and Danny at the time, so I made things up as I went along. It's possible martini's were involved.

**Disclaimer: I am the newest member of Five-0. Hired because Danny likes the way I make coffee.**

**++++++++++**

Steve McGarrett knows everything about Danny Williams.

He knows that Danny hates to swim.

He knows that Danny loves doughnuts with confectioners sugar.

He knows that Danny secretly listens to Britney Spears.

He knows that Danny hates the tie Grace bought him, but wears it because he loves his daughter.

He knows that Danny would love to wear ratty jeans and Led Zeppelin tees to work but doesn't because he thinks it would take away from his image as a cop.

He knows that Danny has more than a few scars on his body and where each one came from. 

He knows that Danny is a slob because he was raised in a neat and clean home and what happened when Danny didn't clean his room. 

He knows that Danny wakes up some nights in a cold sweat, screams of _"Mom stop!"_ falling from his lips as he rouses.

He knows that Danny once had a brother and what happened to him.

He knows that Danny left home at 17 and never returned.

He knows that Danny didn't fly home for his Mother's funeral and why.

He knows that Danny made a few movies to help put himself through college and not the kind you take your kids to see; Danny doesn't know that Steve has tracked down each and every one of those films through his contacts and gotten rid of many copies.

He knows that Danny loves satin sheets.

He knows that Danny loves massages.

He knows that Danny loves it when he strips his clothing off piece by piece while walking across the bedroom, then casually leans against the wall jerking himself off.

He knows that Danny loves it when he drops to his knees and teases Danny's cock until Danny is begging for more.

He knows that Danny loves to be shoved over the dining room table, with nothing but spit for lube, and to be fucked raw.

He knows that Danny loves to cuddle.

He knows that Danny hurts inside over the fact that they have to hide their relationship.

He knows that Danny loves him because Danny has said the words to him many times. 

And maybe someday Steve will have the guts to say the words back.

**FIN**


	2. Danny Knows Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I let my imagination run wild.

Danny Williams knows everything about Steve McGarrett.

He knows that Steve would be a professional surfer if he couldn't be a SEAL.

He knows that Steve has a secret stash of Twinkies in the back of the pantry.

He knows that Steve dyed his hair blue his sophomore year of high school.

He knows that Steve worked as a roadie for The Eagles one summer.

He knows that Steve was left at the altar.

He knows that Steve did 'black bag ops' for Naval Intelligence.

He knows that Steve was kidnapped and tortured on his second mission.

He knows that Steve has been shot six times and stabbed twice.

He knows that Steve has vicious nightmares about his past and has learned not to touch him when Steve wakes up screaming - one black eye was enough.

He knows that Steve isn't as much of a neat freak as he makes out to be; Danny knows Steve takes it to the extreme to annoy him and doesn't mind at all. 

He knows that Steve loves Disney movies.

He knows that Steve cries sometimes when he looks at his Father's toolbox.

He knows that Steve loves to undress him.

He knows that Steve loves to be taken in the shower, to be fucked hard against the wall.

He knows that Steve loves to sit in the recliner with Danny riding his cock.

He knows that Steve enjoys being tied up and forced to watch Danny; to be forbidden to touch until he's begging for it.

He knows that Steve loves it when he talks dirty, especially on the phone.

He knows that Steve loves to fall asleep in his arms.

He knows that Steve is convinced Danny will eventually leave him.

He knows that Steve wants to be open about their relationship, but fears the consequences.

He knows that Steve loves him but is afraid to say the words.

And maybe someday Danny will convince him that saying the words is okay.

**FIN**


	3. Everybody Knows About Steve and Danny

Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett know everything about each other.

They know about blue hair and porno films.

They know about broken hearts and childhood abuse.

They know about nightmares and shedding tears.

They know about fucking in the shower and blow-jobs in the kitchen.

They know about phone sex and bondage.

Danny goes to sleep with Steve's kisses.

Steve wakes up to Danny's caresses.

Danny whispers, "I love you."

Steve replies, "I know."

Steve not saying the words is starting to hurt Danny deeply.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It's rare, but there are times Danny is quick to jump into dangerous situations.

This is how Danny gets shot...again.

This time the bullet doesn't enter his shoulder, his thigh, or, on one memorable occasion, his ass.

This time the bullet hits Danny in the chest.

This time Danny doesn't sit in the ambulance while the paramedics patch him up.

This time Danny doesn't make smarmy remarks about it being Steve's fault.

This time Danny is taken away on a stretcher.

This time Steve rides in the ambulance, holding his partner's hand away from prying eyes.

These particular paramedics couldn't care less; they've seen everything when it comes to Hawaii's governmental task force as they are usually first on the scene.

They also have 800 bucks in a pool as to when Steve and Danny will come out.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Chin and Kono are there when they arrive and pace the waiting room with Steve.

Rachel and Grace join them a little while later.

Doctor Phipps, who is **very** familiar with the task force, especially Detective Williams, comes out and tells them Danny will be fine.

Danny has an angel on his shoulder; the bullet went clean through and missed his heart.

Doctor Phipps tells them that Danny is in the recovery room and will be in a regular room shortly.

Chin and Kono tell Steve they **know** ; they don't need to elaborate on their statement.

Rachel knows also; she asks Steve if Danny knows how he feels and tells him it's written all over his face.

Grace is no slouch either; she innocently asks if she's going to have a 'Step-Steve' to go along with her 'Step-Stan'.

Steve tells Rachel he will see to it Danny changes her identifying ringtone from the 'Psycho' theme.

Rachel laughs and tells him she's the one who programmed it into his phone.

Danny is in his room two hours later and everyone but Steve goes to see him; they give him hugs and tell him they will see him in the morning.

Steve comes in after they leave and begins to lecture Danny on getting shot again.

Danny gives him a wan smile and Steve, without being told to, shuts up. 

Steve doesn't leave; he goes to sleep in the next bed.

Steve sleeps in the next bed for three nights, leaving only to shower, shave, change his clothes and take care of one other thing.

Danny is released and Steve tells the nurse on duty he will wheel Danny out to the car himself.

Steve doesn't see the money that begins to change hands amongst the medical staff; the paramedics aren't the only ones who have betting pools.

Steve takes Danny home, to his house.

Danny whines and groans about going to his own apartment.

Steve tells him he can't, because nothing is there now.

Danny doesn't understand until Steve tells him to look around.

Danny sees new photos on one wall of Steve's house; they are Danny's own photos.

Danny notices that his medals and commendations are side by side with Steve's, along with their respective graduation photos from the police academy and Annapolis.

Danny sees a bookcase - **his** bookcase - in one corner of Steve's living room, filled with all his paperbacks.

Steve takes Danny by the hand and leads him upstairs, nodding around the bedroom.

Danny sees that half of the closet has his suits, that half the dresser houses his other clothing, that one nightstand has his favorite photo of himself and Grace.

Steve's nightstand has a photo of him and Danny.

Danny goes to the master bathroom to find all of his personal items on one side of the sink; he knows they are his because Steve doesn't own a Scooby-Doo toothbrush.

Steve explains that while Danny was recuperating, he moved all of Danny's things into his house... **their** house.

Danny doesn't understand and the confusion is clear by the look on his face.

Steve admits that nearly losing Danny, **really** losing him, gave him a new perspective on life.

Danny swallows hard and nearly panics, telling Steve that the HPD and the public won't understand; not to mention the Navy, as Steve never officially resigned as part of the armed forces. 

Steve further explains that he handed in his resignation to the USN four months prior and he thought Danny knew. As for the rest, he shows Danny a newspaper dated three days before - a photographer got a shot of them kissing in the hospital and it made page two of the _Hawaii Tribune-Herald_.

Danny begins to hyperventilate.

Steve adds that the HPD couldn't care less and the public, for the most part, is on their side. The task force has done too much good, solved too many crimes, saved too many lives, and almost nobody can overlook that. 

Steve can't resist adding that Rachel is already planning their commitment ceremony.

Steve catches Danny before he falls off his feet in shock.

Danny finally calms down and it is only then that Steve mentions _Out_ magazine wants to interview them. 

Danny turns stark white and Steve admits he was kidding about that.

Danny throws a mock punch which misses.

Steve frames Danny's face and pulls him into a kiss, the likes of which he's never given Danny before - it is pure passion. 

Steve places kisses all over Danny's face; he kisses his way down to Danny's neck and sucks on one spot leaving a dark purple bruise.

Danny wants to know if he is hallucinating, or did Steve just give him a hickey?

Steve gives him a sly grin and steps back, motioning Danny to sit on the bed, unbuttoning Danny's shirt, easing it off his shoulders.

Steve stares at the bandage and places his hand over it, inhaling sharply as he feels the beat of Danny's heart.

Danny takes his hand and kisses the palm, reassuring Steve that he is alive.

Steve finally breaks, the last few days coming to the fore, his eyes welling with tears, dropping to his knees and resting his head on Danny's lap. 

Danny doesn't give it a second thought; he knows better than anyone that Steve is an emotional person, that he masks his emotions to the public at large.

Danny strokes his hair, murmuring words, nothing in particular, knowing only that Steve needs to hear his voice.

Steve calms down after a few minutes and hiccups, which Danny finds both endearing and amusing.

Steve stands partway and pushes Danny onto his back and Danny goes willingly.

Steve takes off his own clothing, letting it fall in a heap at his feet, not taking his eyes from Danny's.

Danny undoes his pants and Steve pulls them down and off, the underwear disappearing across the room.

Steve kneels on the bed and strokes Danny's cock slowly, bringing it to life; he twists his wrist every now and again and runs his thumb over the tip.

Danny's dick leaks precome and Steve gathers some on his fingers, bringing them to his lips, sucking on them as he savors the taste. 

Danny has never been so turned on and he doesn't even realize his hips are bucking up until Steve tells him to stay still.

Steve continues to jerk him off but he positions himself between Danny's legs, bends his head and slowly takes Danny's length down his throat. 

Danny is once again amazed that Steve apparently has no gag reflex; Steve swallows him whole and fondles his balls at the same time. 

Steve grabs Danny's ass and pulls his dick deeper still, feeding like a starving man having his last meal. 

Danny's eyes close and he allows himself to just feel what's being done to him; it takes him a moment to realize Steve's mouth has left his cock.

Danny opens his eyes and finds Steve flipping the cap on the lube, but it's not Steve's own cock that's being slicked - it's Danny's. 

Steve balances himself above Danny's cock, holding it with one hand as the other rests upon Danny's leg; he slowly sinks down upon the hardness, taking it inside himself inch by inch. 

Danny places his hands on Steve's hips and pushes up as Steve lowers himself; it takes but a moment for Danny's cock to fill him.

Steve begins to ride, lifting himself up and down, sliding back and forth, Danny's name the only sound coming from his lips.

Danny brings one hand to Steve's dick and jerks him a few times, finally matching the rhythm that Steve is moving to. 

Steve and Danny don't last long.

Steve spurts all over Danny's stomach yet continues to ride him, the muscles of his ass squeezing Danny's cock like a vise. 

Danny moans Steve's name and comes inside him, gasping for breath.

Steve waits until Danny is soft within him before shifting off. 

Neither man is ready to move, so the top sheet is used to clean them up.

Steve tosses it on the floor, lies beside Danny and pulls the blanket over them.

Danny sees Steve's open arm and makes himself comfortable, the arm closing around him, holding him tight.

Steve gives him a soft smile and turns off the lamp.

Danny knows this night will end the same as every other night they have spent together.

Danny tilts his face up for one last kiss and whispers, "I love you."

Danny Williams is very wrong about this night.

This night Steve McGarrett kisses him back and replies, "I love you, too."

**FIN**


End file.
